Set look alikes
Many of the "Old World" sets have had their graphics recolored and can be found in a new form in Outland. The new items do not form actual sets beyond mere aesthetics, though they have been designed to cater to the classes their original forms were made for (i.e., the Lightforge Armor look alike items are all geared toward paladins). Not all the "sets" are complete. One set look alike in particular will be sought after by the new generation of Paladins as there exists a recolored version of each of the models in the Judgement Armor set which remains one of the most popular designs of epic armor. Although there is mixed opinion on the color choices of the new items, the purple color of the recolored Judgement pieces may even be considered appropriate for the skin coloring of draenei paladins. Zorus the Judicator is a draenei paladin wearing this. Both Rare and Epic recolorations of the Tier 1 and Tier 2 sets exist. Most of the Rare quality sets have already been found, but the Epic versions are still being discovered. Also, All Dungeon Set 1 Shoulders (See below) have been converted into heirloom shoulders-just different colours/names. Dungeon Set 1 Look-Alikes The Elements This set is for Elemental Shamans, featuring Intellect, Stamina, Spell Damage, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Magister's Regalia |} Vestments of the Devout This set is for healing Priests, featuring Intellect, Spirit, Stamina, and Spell Healing. |} Vestments of the Devout Look Alike Stats Lightforge Armor This set is for Paladins of any spec in a damage-dealing role. Stats include Strength, Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} :* Also dropped from Pathaleon the Calculator in Heroic The Mechanar matches the blue recolored Lightforge set. :* The new Heroic reward is a black and gold recoloring of the . Wildheart Raiment This set is suitable for Feral and Restoration Druids, but not focused on any particular role. Stats include Strength, Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Spell Healing, and Mana per 5 seconds. Due to the differences of the chest piece this set has more resemblance to the Feralheart Raiment than to the Wildheart Raiment. |} Battlegear of Valor This set is suitable for plate-wearers in either a tank or melee damage role. Stats include Strength, Agility, Stamina, Defense Rating, and Hit Rating. |} Also, , , and are a green and antique bronze coloured lookalike set which is geared towards providing nature resistance for level 70 tanks. Shadowcraft Armor |} Beaststalker Armor |} Dungeon Set 3 Look-Alikes Beast Lord Armor This is a set for Hunters and Enhancement Shaman. |} * Before Patch 2.1, this set was a red version of the Dragonstalker Armor (Hunter Tier 2 armor). Bold Armor This is a tanking set with red, yellow, and blue sockets, Strength, Agility, Stamina, Defense, Shield Block Rating, Shield Block Value, and Dodge Rating. |} * Before Patch 2.1, this set was a green version of the Lawbringer Set (Paladin Tier 1) as well. While the bracers, belt, and boots SEEM to match, they are actually a match of the Warrior T4 set, the coloration just happens to be similar. Righteous Armor This is a Paladin healing set, featuring yellow and blue sockets, Healing, Intellect, Spell Critical Strike, Stamina, and Mana per 5 seconds (details). All items drop in Karazhan. |} * Before Patch 2.1, this set was a green version of Lawbringer armor (Paladin Tier 1 armor). Also, the bracers, belt and boots have been added as they effectively match in colour and design the Righteous Armor and the Paladin Tier 4 sets. Tier 1 Look-Alikes Arcanist Regalia |} |} Other mentionable Mage Tier 1 look alike armor pieces would include: Nightslayer Armor |} Vestments of Prophecy |} Set Stats Lawbringer Armor This set is for Paladins of any spec in a damage-dealing role. Stats include Strength, Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, Crit Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Also, , and are an ice blue coloured lookalike set, geared towards providing frost resistance for level 70 tanks. Battlegear of Might This is a physical DPS set, featuring Strength, Agility, Stamina, and Critical Strike Rating. |} :- A few pieces also exist that are meant for Retribution paladins with a blue coloring. Stormrage Raiment This is a healing set, featuring Intellect, Stamina, Spirit, and Spell Power. |} The Earthfury This set is for Elemental Shamans, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spell Damage, Spell Critical Strike Rating, Spell Hit Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. With Spell Power now being a single stat for both Spell Damage and Healing, Restoration Shamans may find a use for this as well. |} Giantstalker Armor |} Golden Giantstalker Look-Alike Set Stats Tier 2 Look-Alikes Battlegear of Wrath This set features Strength, Stamina, Defense Rating, Block Rating, Block Value, and Parry Rating. |} Bloodfang Armor |} OR The original TBC epic set focused on dps for Rogues or Feral Druids. |} OR The original TBC epic set for Restoration Druids. |} Dragonstalker Armor |} Judgement Armor This is a Paladin healing set, featuring Healing, Intellect, Spell Critical Strike, Stamina, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Nemesis Raiment |} Netherwind Regalia |} Stormrage Raiment This set is oriented toward Balance Druids, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Spell Damage, Spell Critical Strike Rating, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} The Ten Storms This is a mail healing set, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spell Healing, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Vestments of Transcendence This is a cloth healing set, featuring Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Spell Healing, and Mana per 5 seconds. |} Tier 5 Look Alikes Destroyer Armor This is a damage-dealing set. |} :- Before Patch 2.1, this set was a green version of Lawbringer armor (Paladin Tier 1 armor) Rift Stalker Armor |} Tirisfal Regalia |} Corruptor Raiment Crystalforge Armor |} Tier 6 Look Alikes Thunderheart Regalia |} Absolution Regalia |} Skyshatter Raiment :- (Technically, there are lookalikes for most T5 and T6 sets, though not for every spec.) Tier 8 Look Alikes Kirin Tor Garb |} Conqueror's Sanctification Regalia 25m |} Valorous Sanctification Garb 10m |} Scourgestalker Battlegear Category:World of Warcraft armor item sets Category:World of Warcraft equipable items Category:World of Warcraft item sets